02 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 Matematyka – sem. III - elipsa 7.30 Historia – sem. III - wystrzał „Aurory" 8.00 „Tydzień na działce" 8.20 „Na zdrowie" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00„Drops" - magazyn dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz w kinie „Dropsa": „Jelonek" (4) - serial prod. jugosłowiańskiej 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 „Po lat tysiącu" -film dok. TVP 11.25 „Azymut" - magazyn wojskowy 11.55 „Laboratorium" - „Bańka mydlana" 12.55 TV koncert życzeń 13.10 TV teatr prozy: Iwan Gonczarow „Oblomow", reż. Tadeusz Junak, wyk. Jan Procnyra, Janusz Mazanek, Piotr Krukowski, Bogusław 5ochnacki, Barbara Dziekan i inni 15.05 O miłości: „Rozwodu nie będzie" - film fabularny prod. polskiej, reż. Jerzy Stawiński, wyk. Marta Lipińska, Władysław Kowalski, Teresa Tuszyńska, Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Magdalena Zawadzka, Zbigniew Cybulski 16.40 „Flesz" - magazyn muzyczny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Butik" 18.00 F.Nowowiejski: „Quo vadis" koncert z okazji jubileuszu prof. Stefana Stuligrosza 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - poczta zoo - 19,30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Alarm w Table Rock" - Western produkcji USA reż. Charles Marguis Wareen wyk. Richard Egan, Dorothy Malone, Cameron Mitchell 21.40 Sport 22.00 „Tydzień w polityce" - komentuje Karol Szyndzielorz 22.10 „Wall" - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Telegazeta 23.10 Kino sensacji (94 minuty) „Dziewczyna z reklamy" - film sensacyjny produkcji USA reż.: Lamont Johnson wyk.: Margaux i Muriel Hemingway, Chris Sarandon Program 2 14.00 „Bariery" 14.25 „Ordy" - „Fabre" - serial produkcji japońskiej 14.55 „Spektrum" 15.10 „Małpy nowego świata" - film przyrodniczy produkcji USA 15.35 „Meandry architektury" – u- to-projekty 15.55 „Andriej Rublow ---film dok. produkcji ZSRR 16.25 Sport: MS juniorów w akrobatyce sportowej - Katowice 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 „Z batutą i humorem" (1) 17.35 Powrót Steni Kozłowskiej 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Wielka gra" - teleturniej 19.30 „Sztuka komputerowa" - elementarz wizualny językiem narodów 20.00 Koncert fortepianowy Ignacego Dobrzyńskiego 21.00 „Muzyka i polityka" - „Czerwone maki" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Bogate biedactwo, czyli historia życia Barbary Hutton" (4) - serial prod. amerykańsko - angielskiej 22.35 Jacek Stwora „Co jest za tym murem?" (6) -„To jest rewanż" - monodram w reż. St.Szlachtycza w wyk. Zdzisława Wardejna 22.55 Komentarz dnia 23.00 Program na niedzielę BBC1 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! 7.55 Laurel and Hardy 8.00 Mersey Tales 8.05 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 8.20 ChuckleVision 8.35 Thundercats 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Boxing 12.50 News 12.55 Racing 13.10 Snooker 13.25 Racing 13.40 Ice Hockey 14.00 Racing 14.15 Ice Hockey 14.56 Rugby League 15.50 Football 15.55 Snooker 16.40 Final Score 17.00 News; Weather 17.10 Newsroom South East 17.15 The Flying Doctors 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 Bob's Full House 19.20 Hearts of Gold 20.00 Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid 21.50 News and Sport; Weather 22.05 Off the Wall 22.35 International Snooker 0.00 Highway to Hell 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Open University 9.00 The Effective Manager: The Deep End 9.25 General Introduction to the OU: The OU Is for You 9.50 Mental Handicap: Finding a Voice 10.15 Science Preparatory Maths: Graphs 10.30 The Irishman 12.15 The Wild Side of Town 12.40 The Story of English Furniture 13.05 In the Post 13.30 Training Dogs the Woodhouse Way 13.55 The History Man 14.00 Network East 14.40 Saturday Cinema: The Tattooed Stranger 16.40 International Snooker 18.45 Rapido 19.15 NewsView Followed by Weatherview 20.00 International Snooker 20.55 Saturday Night Clive 21.40 The Nutt House 22.05 Tales from Marquez 23.30 The Film Club: Hail the Conquering Hero 1.15 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 9.25 Sing & Swing 9.30 Same Diffrence 10.00 4 What It's Worth 10.30 Film: Happy Go Lovely 12.50 Racing 14.50 Film: Green for Danger 16.35 Film: The England of Elizabeth 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 A Walk Up Fifth Avenue 19.00 1992 and All That 20.00 On Angel's Wings 21.00 4 Play - The Book Liberator 22.15 The Session 23.15 After Dark Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku